


[Podfic] Didn't Catch You Saying Grace

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cancer, Homophobic Slurs, Internalized Biphopbia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Aftercare, Offscreen Anonymous Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Unsafe Sex, Your Faves Being Problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: Tony’s straight: he always picks women, not men, so he must be. Steve’s gay, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Podfic] Didn't Catch You Saying Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Didn't Catch You Saying Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048864) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:22:23
  * **File type:** MP3 (20.5 MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1F28SEeIBa11SgVRMrv93gvjSA8O1NQCr)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Didn't Catch You Saying Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048864)
  * **Author:** [ isozyme ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme)
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Cover artist:** Cathalinaheart




End file.
